New Year With a Slytherin
by im-fluent-in-parseltongue
Summary: Drarry. Harry has a request for his lover and he'll do anything to get what he wants. Anything. warnings and all that shit inside. one-shot. PWP.


**New Year with a Slytherin**

**A/N: just a quick little one shot, you can call it a sequel to Christmas with a Slytherin but it can stand alone too so yeah, I felt bad that I haven't done anything in a while…this should hopefully make up for it, enjoy!**

**Warning: Anal Penetration, Blatant Smut, Minor Bondage, Oral, Rimming, Spanking.**

**Rated M for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters due to the fact I'm not J.K Rowling. If I was I probably wouldn't be here.**

"It's New Years this weekend." A brunette informed his lover.

"I know." The blonde replied without looking up from the potions book he was reading.

"The Minister asked me to go to the ball he's hosting." His nerves hadn't calmed down since the conversation had started; in fact they'd only gotten worse.

"Are you asking me for permission to let you go?" The Slytherin replied sarcastically; you could barely hear the humour and amusement in his voice.

"No Draco. I'm asking you to come with me…as my date." Well that seemed to catch his attention. Draco slammed his book shut and stood in front of his boyfriend at breakneck speed.

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what people will say? What they will do? 'The Chosen One with Ex-Death Eater', the _Daily Prophet_ would have a field day."

"I know and I don't care. I'm proud to call you mine, I'm proud to hold your hand and I'm proud to say I love you and I want everyone to know. I love you, Draco and I'll do anything to get you to agree to accompany me, please." He sounded so confident.

"Anything eh?" Okay, maybe not so confident now.

"Yes." It was barely a squeak.

"Room of Requirement, tonight at seven." Draco leaned closer til his lips were barely touching Harry's ear. "Don't be late, Potter." A quick kiss on the cheek and Draco was back to reading and Harry left the Slytherin common room. He was definitely nervous now, how he could call himself a Gryffindor was a mystery.

****Room Of Requirement****

"Draco, you here?"

No answer.

"Dray?"

"_Incarcerous! Immobulus! _I don't remember saying you could speak Potter."

Harry stood there; bound, perfectly still and unable to move, his emerald orbs held many questions that his lover seemed to refuse to answer.

"I'd hate to have to gag you, especially since it'd ruin the things I had lined up for tonight." The smile made Harry feel more relaxed, they'd never tried bondage, of course they discussed it and wanted to try it, Harry just figured the roles would be reversed.

"I'm going to remove the charm and you're going to go and stand at the end of the bed facing the headboard, understood? Blink if you do."

Harry blinked and found himself walking to the end of the bed, waiting for further instruction. Another swish of the Slytherin's wand and the brunette was bent at the waist, hands tied to the bed posts as naked as the day he was born.

"Harry your safety word is Muggle, if ever you want to stop just say the word and everything stops, okay?" Harry nodded and soon felt Draco rubbing his backside with smooth hands that probably hadn't seen a hard days work in their life, the touch was soothing and calming, practically washing all of Harry's nerves away. The blonde leant over him gently and told him to count them.

'Count what?' thought Harry.

*SMACK*

The force of it could have had Harry falling in the bed face first if it weren't for the ropes around his wrists.

"If you don't count them then I'll start again. I think twenty shall suffice, wouldn't you?"

Harry was in shock at the actions of his usually gentle lover, he was completely out of character.

*SMACK*

"…one…" Harry managed to croak out, trying to ignore the stinging on his left cheek.

*SMACK*

"…two." This one hit is right cheek and seemed to hurt more than the first.

*SMACK*

"Ah! three." Draco hit him in the exact same place as the first bringing tears to his eyes.

By the tenth slap Harry was crying.

By the fifteenth Harry stopped counting. Draco seemed to have not noticed. 'Sadistic bastard' Harry thought through the amount of pain his arse was receiving.

The Last two hit the place where his arse met thighs, Harry was too exhausted and his throat was too dry to even make a sound due to all the screaming from before.

Draco stepped back and admired Harry's arse, the once perfectly pale arse bright red and starting to bruise in some places, he felt a little bit bad however when Harry looked over his shoulder, baring his tear stained face and still being able to give a weak but loving smile.

Draco dropped to his knees and starting kissing and licking the burning flesh, blowing on the wounds to cool them down. Harry sighed in contentment at the gentle caresses after the rough treatment.

Hearing Harry's reactions to his caresses he decided to test the waters a bit more, he spread the two pert globes and blew gently down the crack, smirking when he heard Harry's breathing hitch, he began kissing til he reached the small round hole before letting his tongue come out to play, he gently circled the tiny rose bud before gently prodding it, he heard Harry's moans and pushed in deeper, spreading his cheeks wider, he decided to slip his middle finger in along side his tongue, loosening him more and going deeper.

His hole was so slick and over sensitive that Harry barely felt it when Draco added a second finger and began scissoring and twisting and _oh god, is that his finger or tongue but Merlin, fuck it feels so sinfully good! _

"Dray…mmh please, no more…ngh need you…fuck please, fuck me please, I-" His babbling was cut off by a groan turned scream when his prostate was prodded roughly and his hole was stretched wider with three fingers while the blonde's tongue was still wiggling mercilessly.

Harry hated this, he needed to come so badly but this wasn't enough; he needed so much more.

"Dray, I-I'm close, pl-please…ugh st-stop teasing and fuck me, please, I need you!" Harry moaned out in desperation.

Deciding to take pity on him, Draco took out his rock hard already weeping erection and cast a quick lubrication charm on it before standing up and lining it up with Harry's hole, gently nudging but not quite penetrating, teasing them both.

"Dray-co, please, please fuck me, please I need- I need to cum, please!"

Peering over his shoulder he could see Harry's cock swollen painfully flushed red, he wasn't joking when he said he needed to cum but the previous assault to his ass just wasn't enough.

Eventually giving in he thrust himself in all the way to the hilt, causing them echo each other's moans in ecstasy.

Harry moved his hips slightly in a silent command for his lover to move and Draco happily complied albeit slowly, further punishing his Gryffindor.

"Oh God, Dray, please, please!"

He slowed his movements to a mere grind before questioning his lover, ignoring his previous begging.

"What is it you want, tell me."

"I don't care, break me, hurt me, use me, make me bleed if you have to but I need to come please, just fuck me like you hate me!"

And who was he to deny his lover, when such filthy things fell out of his pretty little mouth.

It felt like they were going for hours but were just minutes in reality before Harry cried out and coated the foot of the bed in white, hot cum.

The squeezing of Harry's inner walls became too much for the blonde and he pulled out just before cumming, spraying Harry's arse and back.

They both took a moment to catch their breath before Malfoy walked over to kneel at the foot of the bed, his dick directly in front of Harry's face.

"You look quite good covered in my cum." Draco teased before continuing. "There's cum on my cock. Clean it." Malfoy ordered before grabbing the raven locks in front of him in an extremely tight grip.

Harry started working on Malfoy, licking, nipping, sucking, deep throating and even moaning around the tip to further excite him; the dick had become hard even when Draco tried to not let that happen and when he tried to stop Harry the sensations on his dick were making him too weak to push him off and he came before he could even register the heat pooling in his groin and his Gryffindor swallowed everything he could like a greedy little cum whore, lapping at the tip once more to make sure he got all of his lover's essence.

Draco was left a panting, sweating mess before his waved his wand and dragged his lover up to the top of the bed, both of them cleaned by magic before a potions vial was summoned by a sleepy Draco.

"Drink this, it will heal you and help with-" Draco started before yawning "the pain- internally and externally. Now sleep. I'm tired."

Harry chuckled before asking "Does this mean you'll be my date to the ball this weekend?"

Draco looked down to see Harry with giant puppy dog eyes and a potion that still needed to be drunk, he was about to make another smutty request when he saw his lovers red and bruised behind and the red rimmed eyes.

"Yes, but only if you drink that potion."

The vial was emptied before he could blink and they both fell into a deep slumber, legs and arms entwined after whispering 'I love you' to each other.

**A/N: it got fluffy at the end but hopefully the 3 pages of smut made up for it if you dislike fluff :D**

**See you next story!**

**Leanne.**


End file.
